Utility vehicles often comprise of an open body arrangement that include a fabric top and removable doors. This arrangement may be seen in light sport utility vehicles, heavy sport utility vehicles, light trucks, or large earth moving machines by way of example. The ability to remove the top or the doors increases the flexibility of the vehicle, however the ease in which one can remove the top or the doors is also important so as to improve the function and use of the vehicle by the user.
Prior art door panels have been devised to address some of the aforenoted issues. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,056 issued on Jan. 24, 1978 to Hickman, and relates to a utility vehicle such as an open vehicle provided with a fabric top, in which the windshield forms the upper portion of the forward upright of the door frame and portions of the top form the lintel and at least part of the rear upright. The door comprises a skeletal framework having a border structure conforming to the shape of the door frame and covered with fabric, the framework being made of resilient material. The door is hung on the existing hinge mounts and its lower portion lies in a vertical plane corresponding to that of the lower portion of the door frame. When the door is closed the upper end of the sealing rib and continued movement to complete closure springs the upper part of the door so that it fits tightly against the rib and lintel and produces a weather tight seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,699 which issued on Feb. 24, 1987 to Chandler et al. relates to utility vehicle such as an open vehicle having an open top such as a Jeep type vehicle or a large earth moving machine. To provide an enclosed operator's compartment it has been necessary to use steel or fabric door closures that makes use of space age plastics and uses the high impact characteristics along with the transparency of these materials to provide a strong yet safe door closing allowing the operator to have full vision from the door of the operator's station.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,989 which issued on Jun. 13, 2000 to Hilliard et al. relates to a removable door frame assembly for a motor vehicle includes a first portion pivotally interconnected to a second portion. The first portion is adapted to be oriented horizontally and releasably attached to a sport bar assembly of the motor vehicle. The second portion is adapted to be oriented vertically and releasably engage the body of the vehicle. The first portion is configured to releasably retain a retaining element attached to a top section of the soft top and thereby retain the soft top in a cross-car direction. Similarly, the second portion is adapted to releasably retain a retaining element attached to a side section of the soft top and longitudinally retain the side section.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,054 which issued on Aug. 10, 2004 to Martini relates to an open mesh vehicle door comprising a substantially rigid frame member, having at least one pin to pivotally affix said door to a vehicle at a first end and having a latch at a second end, further having an open mesh webbing being attached between at least two opposing sides of the frame member.
The prior art however does not address a removable door panel or skin for a utility vehicle door frame member or support. Therefore a removable door skin or panel which can be easily removed and replaced with another door skin or panel by either removing the door support from the vehicle or by leaving the door support or frame in place is desirable.